


Unaware

by keioticneutral



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dr - Fandom, SDR2, Super Dangan Ronpa 2, dangan ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Komaeda P.O.V., M/M, No Smut, Other, Some angst, but not really, fluuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 19:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5552591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keioticneutral/pseuds/keioticneutral
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Going to the beach then to the park hand in hand seemed good. Komaeda Nagito thought so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unaware

**Author's Note:**

  * For [That One Guest Who Gave Me The Idea](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=That+One+Guest+Who+Gave+Me+The+Idea).



> This story is in Komaeda's perspective, and the setting is when Monomi kicks Monokuma's behind and wins. that is why there is no random murder and a trial for said murder.
> 
> This song is a good one, -wink-.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X82FrnpBxNY

The shiver down his back and the warmth against his face kept him in the current situation. The sun was high and mighty as he turned his face away, trying to regain his vision. His eyes opened and landed on a blurred shape that soon took a clear form. His sight landed on a smile and eyes just as bright as the sun. He responded with a smile and looked forward, towards the ocean. His mind felt blank in the moment as he took it all in. His hand squeezed the one he held as he let go, taking a tentative step forward towards the water. He subconsciously knew the other would follow so he didn't need to look back. He did anyways, for the sake of the other.

He turned his head and let the other see a wide smile on his own face, waving a hand in acknowledgement. In response, the other let out a delightful laugh and started to follow him, being welcoming was good for the soul. As they both took their time getting to the water, they chatted. It seemed like useless conversation but it definitely took on some meaning for the other, so he allowed it just this once. But then again, that is what he said the last few times as well. The times before this one in which they spoke of nonsense but continued it for the sake of each other. Of course, he didn't know that the other was considering his feelings as well.

 

They reached the water and he looked down at it while giving a grin. He was always on edge about these kind of things but he would step forward for you. He took a few steps into the water and cringed, waiting for a shark to show up or maybe a sudden tornado. Honestly, anything could happen. He felt you take his hand and he looked up at you. You were smiling again and he felt weird. He held your hand and continued to walk forward in the water, waiting for anything to happen.

 

A splash to his face and a coldness around his shoulders caught him off guard as he sputtered, water all over his body. What was expected was a tsunami, not your laughter in his ears. A smirk had risen on his face as he waded towards you. You could only guess what he had planned so you started to naturally step back and raise your hands in defense. His grin only grew as he got closer, jumping towards you. The water around you both swayed and splashed as you both jumped around, trying to catch one another. The mood had drastically changed with your help, and he noticed quickly. His own cheeks burned at the idea of you trying to make him feel better without even alarming him of it until it was too late. It wasn't a terrible thing, but it burned at his chest a bit. He let his guard down enough to have a good time, for you. As much as he loved keeping you company and making sure you were satisfied with the day, he couldn't help but subconsciously, selfishly keep you close because of they way you made him feel. You made him feel safe and away from the edge; he wasn't as paranoid with you.

 

With that said, you both ended up in the sand and creating... something. You were speaking loudly as the wind blew calmly against both of you and your creation. "No no, it is fine! Look! It even matches the picture I had in my head!" Your voice was playful and strong as you continued to try to form the sand into a certain shape. Komaeda felt himself relax as he continued to try to help, constantly having his hands slapped away since he was apparently 'ruining the true image of this bountiful art'. He could quote you on that.

 

Once the sand thing was made, you jumped on it happily. He didn't understand how you felt joyous about the destruction of your own creation but he only went along with it, clapping along to encourage you. You turned towards him once the sand was scattered and hopped to him, grabbing both of his hands in the process. You looked excited, and Komaeda could call what you were going to ask.

 

"Can we go to the park next, Nagito?"

 

The personal feeling sets in each time you say his first name and he can't help but pull you in for a hug slowly. Slowly, to give you time to reject him if you didn't want his touch anymore for any reason at all. Even now, after all of the time you have spent with him, he still feels you will suddenly reject him and call him a weirdo in some way; call him a freak. It never happened, but Komaeda was waiting for it. He always waited for it.

 

You were running towards the changing rooms with your bag as Komaeda followed slowly, taking his time in hopes of avoiding changing with you. It wasn't you or anything, because you seemed too comfortable with changing in front of him. It really was himself that has him anxious. As you know, because of the morning talks you both share, he has illnesses that have ruined his health both mentally and physically. His brown hair has faded to a white and his body is sickly pale. He feels like leaves on a branch with how skinny he is, swaying and fragile as though it could be snapped with a small gust of wind. With how gorgeous your own body looked to Komaeda, he couldn't help but feel scared that if his own personality didn't scare you off, his body would do the trick. It wasn't too much to think about since no one else has even had the chance to dress with him, because they are always put off before getting that close to him. He made sure of it, he didn't want to hurt them. The surprise he felt when you asked to go to the beech with him today was staggering, like a punch to the face. Maybe he wasn't acting rude enough? Why did you want to spend time with him so much?

 

He couldn't complain so much as though this is all new, because it has happened before. Each time catches him off guard to the point of him going silent and spacing out, usually resulting in you lightly smacking his cheeks for a few seconds to bring him back. Your confused face always puts him off, as if you don't understand. As if you aren't doing this on purpose; as if you aren't planning an elaborate prank on him by making him think you two were friends. He didn't get friends, and he definitely didn't get lovers. This was all evident throughout his entire life. But here you are running back to him and pulling on his hand, leading him towards the dressing room enthusiastically. You seemed to WANT to dress together but how could he be sure you wouldn't be disgusted with his body. Komaeda made sure to wear a shirt along with his swimming trunks so as to make sure you couldn't see his body but changing would give you a full view. He knew you weren't trying to pull anything weird because that just wasn't how you were. He could deduce that much, but why else would you be so intent on dressing with him? You didn't really want to deepen your bond, did you? Komaeda was at a road block as he let you drag him into the rooms.

 

You immediately went for your swimming trunks, chucking them off and reaching into your bag for your boxers. Hoping to keep a wall up, a distance, Komaeda turned away while pulling his own shirt off slowly. He heard shuffling and a low chuckle. He turned his head towards the noise and noticed you smiling again before a towel hit him in the face, making it go black. Komaeda was about to let out a sob before he stopped himself, just like any other time this has happened to him. He winced and began taking the towel away from his head while turning away. You laughed at him, because this WAS meant to be a joke. To be honest with himself, Komaeda has been waiting for it all of this time. As he hurriedly goes to put his clean shirt on, he hears a sigh. Why were you sighing? It was probably because he didn't exaggerate his hurt from being fooled this long. That had to be it. 

 

As he turns to leave a hand lands on his arm, stopping him briefly. He turns his head a bit so you can hear him, just enough to get the soft words out without allowing any different feelings to escape with them. "I get it, you spending time with me was a joke. It is alright, I will leave so you don't have to deal with me anymore. I am sorry if my reaction wasn't entertaining enough for you, but you should know that you can't expect anything great from me."

 

With these harsh words pinned on himself, he tried to walk again but was pulled back. He tried to feel angry and went to send a rude remark your way, but was cut off with the door being closed and himself being pushed into the center of the room. What were you doing? Was your joke not over?

 

"What are you thinking Nagito?"

 

Your eyes were stern as though you were angry yourself, but why did you have any reason to be mad? He should be the one who is mad since you were the one pulling jokes and his leg. He should be furious. He should be, so he will be honest for the time being. He should feel mad.

 

"You laughed at me as I started to change because this was all a prank to make me think you wanted to be close to me! I get it, just leave me alone now so I can get over this!" His face felt hot as he went on, trying to be as rough with his words as he could. If you wouldn't leave him alone with soft words, maybe you would react better to harsh ones. "If you want to see me hurt then you will have to try a hell of a lot more to do so. I have been through enough to know how to deal with this kind of situation correctly and you won't be able to break me by taunting me more! Leave me be!" For once, he was defending himself even if he felt wrong. The whole thing felt off but he didn't know what it was. He looked up to see if something you were doing was off but he was only met with hurt eyes. His own widened as he realized he finally hurt you. He finally was met with what he has been expecting. You weren't laughing, smiling, or anything. You were just there, in pain. But in his own defense, this is what you should have expected. He was nothing but trouble.

 

Your expression suddenly changed as you took quick steps forward. Komaeda closed his eyes and braced himself for a hit of some sort. He still couldn't read the tense atmosphere and he didn't know what to expect. Were you hurt or mad? But why would you feel that way? He didn't understand, he never understood.

 

The warmth he felt around his waist was yet another surprise you brought to him. His eyes eased open and he cautiously brought his own arms up, wrapping them around your middle while pulling you in. If you need comfort, why are you hugging the one who hurt you? You let out a sigh and squeezed him, putting emphasis on the hug. Komaeda couldn't be more confused, but this was more than welcomed right now. He didn't know how to go about the situation so he just let you lead for now.

 

"Nagito, I laughed at how awkward you were being, not because I thought you were a joke."

 

Twitch. Twitch. Pressure. Was there pressure? There was definitely pressure. It was on his ribs and his lungs, he couldn't breathe. No, wait. He can breathe, he can breathe. He isn't dying, that was for sure. What did that mean though? Laughing at how awkward he was being and not as a joke? Laughing at how awkward he was... that was just like you. It is exactly how you would react to the situation. THAT was how you would react and it was how you reacted. You didn't prank him, meaning... You acted as though you two were close.

 

There were pats on Komaeda's head as heaving was heard; raspy gasps sounding throughout the room. He squeezed and clutched at what he could, bending his back a bit so his head could rest on your shoulder. Your arms were wrapped just as tightly around him and it could only be described as warm. His breath was coming out in quick intervals as he held onto the person in front of him, the person who was laughing at his awkwardness. They were laughing with joy. He wasn't being used and thrown out as a joke, and it was so obvious it almost hurts how stupid he felt.

 

His throat felt raw when the tears stopped flowing, and he pulled away slowly. Slowly, just in case you wanted to continue hugging for reasons he knows to be true. Your smile was contagious as he followed in suit. You didn't fully pull away and he almost started to weep again when the awaited action came. You pulled him down by his shoulders, leaning up so that your lips met with his forehead. Komaeda let out a content sigh as his heart sped up. You began to pull away but he couldn't help but to pull you in once more. His hold on you was tight as he rested his head against your wet shoulder. He let out a relieved laugh and nuzzled his face into your shoulder, set on showing you exactly how happy this made him. You laughed along with him and patted his back again as a form of comfort.

 

Komaeda finally pulled away and looked into yours eyes, excited. He held your hands gently and smiled wide. He felt like he was on top of the world, because someone finally cared about him. He finally had someone he could call a friend. Someone he could be loved by. He was loved.

 

"Let's go to the park."


End file.
